


talk me down

by cryingroyalty



Series: Blue Neighborhood [1]
Category: Dreamwastaken, GeorgeNotFound - Fandom, dreamnotfound - Fandom, gream
Genre: Angst with a Happy Ending, Based On a Troye Sivan Song, Confessions, Feelings Realization, Hopeless Romantics, M/M, Not Actually Unrequited Love, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Slow Burn, Unrequited Love, absouletly not, but do they know that?, but sad and in love, dreamnotfound, fake it til you make it, they are just gonna be sad, worried and panic go brrrrr
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-12-06
Updated: 2020-12-06
Packaged: 2021-03-10 06:01:28
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,516
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27919399
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cryingroyalty/pseuds/cryingroyalty
Summary: They're teetering on the edge of what's just a bit and what they feel.But when it comes crashing down, when everything falls way, when there is nothing left except Dream and George, then what?When what's said in a stream starts being spoken at 3 am in hushed whispers,When the 4,366 miles seems like the universe is in-between them,When they just can't admit it, then what?---“So come over now”, It rang eerily throughout the too empty house. It hurt, and it hurt more than anything else. The once warm room felt ice cold as it pricked against Dream’s arms. The T.V.  screen went dark long ago and his phone sat on the floor. Messages left unsent and unopened. The emotions flooding back up his throat as the last words finished.“And talk me down.”Based off of TALK Me DOWN by Troye Sivan
Relationships: Clay | Dream & GerogeNotFound, Clay | Dream/GerogeNotFound
Series: Blue Neighborhood [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2044441
Kudos: 11





	talk me down

**Author's Note:**

> If George or Dream say they are uncomfortable in any way shape or form this will be taken down.  
> This is for entertainment purposes only!!

The glow from the dim street lamps crept into his windows. The air is rigid and dry, but not yet uncomfortable. Dream sat in front of his monitor, face illuminated in shades of red, orange and brown. The eerie noises in the nether loudly played in his ears. Light pops of lava constantly going off and pigman snorting all around him.

“George, we literally have no reason to be here.” Dream absolutely did not want to be in the Nether looking for whatever the hell George wanted for his house. Yet, there he was. In the nether, with George. 

“Dream it will literally take like five seconds, stop complaining.” They both were growing more and more impatient. Dream with having to be in the nether for one of the dumbest reasons he believed and George for having to listen to Dream complain every two minutes. 

“And you said that 5 seconds ago. Can we just go back to the house. Maybe someone else on the server has whatever you need.” Dream was just about ready to leave, just about ready to go through the portal when he heard George gasp softly from over his headset.

“George? You okay?” Dream started to head closer to him. George’s character frantically mining away.

“I finally found more of the puffed glowstone, I wanted more for my house.” Dream moved around George’s character, a small groan escaping his mouth as he continued to watch him collect as much of it as he could.

“George we could have literally just taken some from like Punz or Awesamdude. There was no reason to come all the way here.” Dream just started walking back to the staircase leading to the nether portal, already feeling tired after being on George’s stream for a mere thirty minutes. 

“Hey, I’ll brb okay? I swear I’ll come back.” Dream heard George let out a hum of recognition as Dream muted his mic and pushed away from his desk. He sighed, stretching his legs that had been cramped from sitting for so long. He got up and walked down to his kitchen, looking for something to eat. As he saw his fridge having nothing but light meals, he rolled his eyes and made a move to grab his phone. He ordered whatever was first and waited, urging it to come faster.

He really did have the full intention of going back to George’s stream, but at the same time, he just wanted to talk to George. No audience reading into everything they did, just a moment where they could be Clay and George. 

He looked at the time on his phone. It read 8:26 pm. It was almost 1:30 am for George and he knew that he’d either be awake all night or fall asleep as soon as he ended the stream. The minutes ticked by as he waited for whatever he ordered to come. He felt a small presence wrap around his legs, weaving through them with such precision. A small grin appeared on his face as he looked down at the fuzzy culprit. 

“Hey patches, whatcha up to, hmm?” He spoke softly, as if talking to a small child. Patches looked up curtly at the sound of her owner addressing her then continued on, weaving through his legs. Dream laughed and scratched between her ears as he once again pulled out his phone. Mindlessly, he scrolled through twitter as he waited for his food to arrive. 

After twenty more minutes of waiting, he finally heard his doorbell ring. He got up, avoiding Patches as she clung onto the side of his leg. He opened the door and grabbed the food from his doorstep. Turning around, he kicked the door shut and headed back to his desk to once again, sit in front of his computer. 

He typed out a quick message to George, simply saying to give him a few minutes to eat and he’ll be back on his stream. While he ate, he opened up George’s stream to see what the british man had gotten up to while he was gone.

“Oh chat you’ll all be happy to know Dream really is coming back. He just messaged me on discord.” George stated, slightly rolling his eyes but the smile on his said different. Dream just huffed out a silent laugh and began to send him whatever he felt like saying at that moment. George’s eyes moved across, reading out everything Dream was texting him until he stopped and a small pink formed on his cheeks. 

“Dream, I am not saying that. Nice try.” This time, Dream did laugh out loud. All he sent George was ‘tell them how cute I am today ;))’. He didn’t expect him to even acknowledge the last message, but now that he did, Dream just kept sending more and more.

With every message, George’s soft pink cheeks started turning into a deeper red. They were nothing crazy, just things that he wouldn’t say live to 60 thousand people. Things like ‘georgie don’t you think i’m cute?? :((‘ and ‘come onnnnn just say it’. They were all jokes and George knew this, but he simply couldn’t control the heat rushing to his face, making everyone think otherwise. 

Dream wheezed out his final laugh before joining back into the call. He didn’t say anything for a few seconds before finally opening his mouth. Instead of actual words coming out though, all that tumbled out of his mouth was another wheeze. George just rolled his eyes as Dream continued to laugh. His blush fading and his normal sass returning naturally.

“Dream, do you care to share with us all why you’re laughing so hard?” Dream only laughed harder at this before wiping his eyes from the stray tears that started to form during his laughing session. He looked back to George’s stream and saw him, arms crossed, looking dead into the camera.

“Oh, ya know, just read something funny Sapnap sent. The usual.” He played it off cooly as George continued looking into the camera. He finally sighed and got back to building his new house after his old one kept constantly getting griefed and ransacked. He placed down the polished blackstone that was contrasting with the quartz that he had mined off camera. He continued to read his dono’s, minding his own business until Dream started to complain again.

“Gerogeeee, I’m bored.” Dream drew out, mimicking that of a child. George said nothing in return, continuing to build his new house. He was almost done with it and then he figured he would end stream as it was almost 2:30 am for him. 

“C’mon George talk to me. You’re just ignoring me.” Dream continued, smirking to himself. He knew he was annoying George but he was also bored. He wanted to _actually_ talk to George. Not listen to George read dono’s and narrate him building his house. 

“Well, Dream, if you help me finish my house I’ll be done sooner and then we can do something not boring. Does that sound like a fair trade?” Even George had to admit, this was a boring stream. But, he knew if he didn’t stream him building his new house, his audience would be upset they didn’t get to see.

“Hmmm when you say something not boring do you mean you ending the stream and then falling asleep on call again? Because that’s still boring George.” Dream shifted his focus over to George’s stream and smirked. George’s eyes slightly wider, his mouth opened slightly and that blush was creeping back onto his cheeks. He looked like a fish out of water, trying to catch its breath. Dream couldn’t handle seeing the other man so flustered and let out a loud laugh. He leaned away from his desk, reclining in his chair, laughing hard at something that shouldn’t be so funny.

“DREAM! You can’t just SAY that.” George finally managed to regain control of his body and started quickly placing the last blocks. He saw Dream’s signature neon green body running up to him and stopping in front of crouching. He looked up at George before punching him once. 

“Why can’t I say if it’s true? You did, you can’t even deny that.” George threw dream half a stack of blackstone, keeping the rest for himself. They both worked side by side, George not answering Dream. Instead, he read a few more dono’s and continued back to narrating their building. Within minutes, they had completed the house. It had a much cleaner aesthetic than his previous house and he was happy. With that, he zoomed in on himself and started speaking directly to the chat. 

“Alright guys well, I think I’m gonna end it here. So yeah, if you haven't followed yet, do that. It’s free. Just like subscribing with Twitch Prime. So uh yeah, do that and I’ll see you all later. Bye!” He frantically waved as his stream ended and he sighed. Staying live for even just a few hours was tiring. Especially when it was just building a stream and Dream left for at least a quarter of the stream. 

“You tired?” Dream spoke quietly. He knew that George was. He was all tired after streaming, no matter what it was. It could be a chill stream or one full of bits and he would be practically asleep on his desk. It’s just the way he was.

“A little, but I can talk for a bit. Since you were on my stream so much today just watching my build.” George’s voice sounded softer, having turned off his streamer voice and put on the George that was for off camera. Dream smiled to himself, knowing George would say something like that. George always did something like that, simply wanting his friends to know he appreciated them even though he wasn’t the best at saying it out loud. 

“Okay, if you get tired though, you can tell me. I’m not going to be upset at you George.” Dream really meant what he said. He doesn’t think he could ever be mad at George. He always worried that George thought something like that even if there was no reason to.

“I know, I know. Anyways, I thought of a new idea for a plugin that might be cool. It essentially just makes it so every five minutes we get a random potion effect. I think it could be fun.” Dream hummed, thinking to himself. It could be interesting to make and it was also just an overall interesting idea. 

“Yeah, I agree. Something like that would be interesting. When do you have time to work on it?” Dream already knew he’d say ‘whenever you’re free’ or something along those lines. Although George had his own schedule he always worked around everyone else’s. Once again, that was just George for you. 

“Well, whenever works best for you. Maybe even sometime this week ya know?” Dream smiled softly, knowing he’d want to get to work as soon as possible.

“Yeah, we can this week for sure. I’m pretty free this whole week so whatever works for you Dream nodded before realizing George couldn’t see him.

“Yeah yeah of course. If we are though, you should get some sleep George. It’ll be a long day tomorrow.” Right as he said that, he heard George let out a small yawn. Dream could just tell he was tired. His sentences started to mix together and his speech started to slur. 

“I probably should go to sleep, it’s getting late.” Dream’s smile dropped to a small grin. Like he said, he knew George. He knew his best friend would be tired after streaming late into the night. 

“Okay George.” Dream spoke softly, waiting for George to say goodnight.

But George never did. In fact, he didn’t leave the call or even mute himself. He simply just fell asleep. His light snores filled up Dream’s headphones and rang throughout his head. ADream stayed quiet, muting himself quickly so he could go finish his night routine. 

Dream quickly showered, brushed his teeth, changed into pajamas and herded Patches into his room. The street lights outside painted his walls in a soft yellow glow. The few cars that went by his house rumbled down the road, almost taking away the peaceful quietness that had settled around the night. The air was significantly less dry and rushed into his lungs. 

Dream added himself to the call from his phone as he laid awake, looking at the ceiling. His room was dark except for the pale light that his phone was giving off. He went through twitter again, liking some tweets and replying to his friends. George’s soft breaths and occasionals snores filling the almost dead silence in his room. 

The night seemed young even though Dream suddenly felt himself grow tired. He didn’t know if it was from the exhaustion that has been creeping into his body for the last few days or the calmness he was just feeling in general. His eyes started to droop down, as if being pulled on with an invisible rope. Patches soft purrs came from beside him on his bed, signalling she had fallen asleep as well.

With everyone asleep around him, Dream sighed. He looked at the discord call, seeing George’s icon consistently flash a ring around it every so often. Dream smiled, looking down at the random painting he chose as his discord picture.

And in the dead of night, even though he was speaking to himself, he began speaking quietly.

“Sometimes I wish I could be next to you, it’s weird to live almost 5,000 miles from your best friend. And sometimes I almost show you my face without a hand covering some portion or just my forehead being shown. And sometimes, I watch your videos when you're busy because I miss you. Maybe it’s just a me thing to do or maybe all best friends feel like this. But, I hope I can see you soon. And I mean really see you. Face to face, in person, see you. And I hope you want to really see me too. I guess in the end, George, _I just wanna be close to you._ ” Dream didn’t want to acknowledge the way his chest tightened while saying that. It felt too close to another feeling. It felt different than how he felt with Sapnap or any of his other friends. It felt freeing and at the same time constricting. 

Dream didn’t want to think about the way his eyes shut with a stupid smile on his face. He didn’t want to think about the quiet “Goodnight Georgie” that slipped past his lips before he fell asleep. He didn’t want to think of the visions of him and George being close to each other. He didn’t want to think about it. 

And so he didn’t.

But, across the ocean in his small flat, someone was thinking of all of that. Thinking of those last words before he heard Dream go quiet. 

  
“ _I just wanna be close to you.”_

**Author's Note:**

> Hi!! I hope everyone enjoyed the first chapter! This one is significantly shorter than what I plan to write but I just wanted a small lil intro :)  
> Anyways, more to come!! I have a lot of ideas and I wanna take this and run with it!!  
> Also I apologize for any spelling or grammar mistakes!!


End file.
